


I'll Call You Robin

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Implied BruDick, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: The original characters are for plot purposes only and are not involved in sexy stuff. Implied one-sided BruDick.Daddy issues- During Dick’s Teen Titan era, he sometimes moonlights in a strip club as a dancer who occasionally does… favours… for cash. If he likes them. Specifically with guys three times his age. Naturally, Slade walks in, and all he wants is to call someone "Robin."





	I'll Call You Robin

The lights, the music, the grandstanding… it was all so… him. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a- 

 

It wasn’t what he was really here for, even if Dick told himself that sometimes, during the daylight hours, when the shame for being a bad influence to all of those who looked up to him occasionally set in. He didn’t feel wrong doing it, specifically, however society viewed his daddy kink, but god forbid he ever get caught at it. Bruce would be so disappointed. 

 

Dick had created an entirely separate persona for the club, by the name of Jason. (Since he had stolen the name Robin from him, Dick was stealing the name Jason from… Jason. Names their mothers gave them. Now they were even, as far as Dick was concerned). Costumes were elaborate and often included masks, but he shied away from the domino masks because of his Robin persona, and he never used the same make-up here that he did in his civilian life. He was used to playing dress up, and what was more, he liked it. He especially liked playing dress-up with his daddies. They were all so… attentive. 

 

That night Dick was surprised to see a new man entering the club, though, one that turned heads all around him. The DJ even stopped, like in a movie, except there were a few out of towners who were drunk and still talking loudly in the back booth, though the dancer with them had stopped in his tracks. Slade referenced them, “They have a good idea, gentlemen. I’m here for the same reason all of you are. No trouble. Don’t **make** any.” 

 

Some people scowled- it’s not as if Slade was popular in Jump City- but many of the thugs here worked for guys like this, and some of them frankly _were_ guys like this. Dick watched Slade cross the floor and sit at the bar. “Looking for company, Mr. Slade?” Asked the woman at the bar, Jessie. 

 

“What do you have?” 

 

“Drinks or boys?” She asked flirtatiously. She didn’t work that way, but she loved thrills, Dick knew. He smiled at her. _Me too, Jessie._ Dick thought. M _e too._

 

“Both.” Slade said shorty.

 

Jessie smiled at him. “Gonna have to take off that mask to enjoy either one, ain’t ya?” she asked boldly. 

 

Dick, who was standing behind her, laughed stupidly. “Jess, ain’t a soul in here gonna tell on …uh…Slade?” 

 

“Probably not.” Slade said. “Though not everyone is willing to take the risk of seeing me.” 

 

“I’ll take **any** risk you throw at me.” Robin said, curious if Slade would bite. 

 

Slade considered him. “I like that.” He said at last. 

 

“Well, as the boys’re settled, we can whip up just about any kind of drink for you. Poison?” Jessie pointed to the row behind her. She often referred to this place as the best stocked bar in Jump. 

 

Slade stood. “You do privates?” He asked, still addressing Dick.

 

“Wouldn’t be much of a risk without them.” Dick said. He knew he was pushing it, going into a room with Slade completely alone, but he was curious, and Slade _must_ be intending to take off the mask. If this wasn’t a trick, Robin could gain the upper hand in this private war they were having. 

 

Slade finally looked back at Jessie, “Mojito, double the rum, salt on the rim, lime slice.” 

 

Jessie started fixing his drink. Dick smiled at him, saying, “I have to admit I’m surprised.” 

 

“Are you?” 

 

“Didn’t take your for the girly drink type.” 

 

Slade sighed. “Interesting phrase. Are you saying women drink harder than men?” 

 

“We sure do!” Jessie said, plopping his drink down and slicing a lime. 

 

“Do you?” Dick queried.

 

“This has double the strength of a beer any day. Well… except his. His has quadruple the strength.” 

 

“Check you labels next time.” Slade took the drink and made a come hither motion to Dick, who came right up next to him to lead him into the other room, taking his arm. As soon as they were inside, Slade set the drink on the nightstand. There wasn’t much in this place, except the nightstand and the half bed, half couch in the middle, perfect for laying in any position you might like. 

 

“Not to pressure you, but you are here to relax.” Dick said, making a gesture towards the mask. 

 

To his surprise, Slade immediately removed it. “Ah. Yes. No bother. I’m not really keeping it on to hide my identity.” 

 

 _Could have fooled me,_ though Dick. 

 

“I’m quite well known in the right circles.” 

 

 _You mean the wrong circles_. 

 

Slade shook his head a bit with the mask off, and his hair settled, like some kind of Loreal commercial. Dick stared. He really was missing the eye, obviously, and his hair was stark white. His skin was a gentle brown, and his one eye so blue it was like a crystal. “Problem, boy?” He asked dangerously. Robin shut his mouth. 

 

“No, no… I thought you’d be… a little different. You’re amazingly handsome, actually.” Dick blushed. No way was this actually Slade. 

 

Slade grinned. “You thought I’d be disfigured.” He pointed to the eye patch, “Well, as you can see…” He let the sentence trail off. 

 

“It’s sexy.” Robin admitted, then he added quickly, “I’m sure it’s not great for you but… uh… I love it. The white hair’s really doing it, though.” He was never this awkward. Not with daddies. He couldn’t believe the amount of stuttering he was doing.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Slade finished removing the rest of his armour. He wasn’t going to make this little dancer any more nervous by saying so, but he was feeling a bit of pride sneaking in that he could make him sweat. It was so very rare to throw someone who worked this job off.

 

Underneath the armour was a plain black and orange suit, which Slade settled into the bed-couch still wearing. Dick threw one leg over both of Slade’s. “I have to tell you our house rules include no touching.” 

 

“Regular rules, then.” 

 

“What are you buying?” 

 

“What will you give me? I’m sure you’re aware my pockets are deep.” 

 

“If I wasn’t so broke I’d give it back to the owners.” Robin pretended to joke, laughing.

 

“I didn’t steal it, boy. I never steal money, for making it is much easier.” 

 

“Didn’t mean to piss you off.” Robin said, still smiling.

 

“Yes, you did. You’re testing me… seeing how much I’ll tell you. Seeing how dangerous I’ll become.” 

 

“Guilty.” Dick admitted. Then he kissed Slade’s neck. Slade had stiffened when he dived down, as if expecting an attack, but the feeling of wet lips on his skin drove him to relax. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the pillowy back of the couch. “My god, boy, you’re mouth is wonderful…” 

 

“You can pay me later.” Only a grunt, though this wasn’t common practice for working boys. Or girls. Robin wasn’t so interested in money, though. Hell, he had a trust fund. The only reason he did this was for the thrill it gave him. “Are you clean?” Another grunt. 

 

“Would you really believe me so easily?” 

 

“The reaction of a man who’s honest.” 

 

A third grunt, and Slade was starting to remind him of Bruce. That was… hot. “Yes, I’m clean.” 

 

“Cold sores?” 

 

“Never had Hepatitis, no. Why?” Slade asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

 

Robin kissed him full on the mouth. He figured he could get Slade rilled up faster if he gave a little extra, and for some reason he really did believe Slade wouldn’t lie about something so petty. Perhaps his open way of speaking. Maybe his personality in general. The lie had to be worth it for him, and this one wasn’t. Not for this man. 

 

Getting him close to orgasm was the best reason to quit, though. If he wanted to cum, he’d have to pay more. And by more, he meant close to a million- Slade had his own special prices. At that point, most men opted for the hand. He probably wouldn’t have to follow through with Slade. Probably.  

 

Dick switched back to the neck and started to move down, playing at the edge of the uniform. 

 

“Robin…” Slade moaned, and Dick stopped in his tracks. 

 

“What did you call me?” He asked with a laugh, trying to brush it off. 

 

Thankfully, Slade wasn’t being literal. He chuckled, then said, “Robin. I called you Robin. You don’t mind, do you?” 

 

“Robin like… the Teen Titans Robin?” He gave Slade a confused eyebrow raise, and Slade laughed again. Robin loved his deep, sensual voice. 

 

“Yes, of course. Don’t you find him handsome?” 

 

“How could you know? He wears a mask.” 

 

Slade scoffed. “And it covers his eyes alone. Barely that. He has a handsome face, take my word for it.” 

 

“I like older men.” Dick said simply. 

 

“Hm. Then we suit each other.” Slade commented. “Tell me why.” 

 

Robin thought for a moment. Then he cracked a smile and told the truth, “Daddy issues?” 

 

Slade had no reaction to this, other than to say. “No need to lie, if you aren’t comfortable.” 

 

It was Robin’s turn to laugh. “What? It’s not a lie. I like daddies. They get me all hot.”

 

“Is it a fascination or to be taken literally?”

 

“I guess you could say I wouldn’t mind if it was literal.”  

 

Slade considered this. “Hm. Were you by any chance adopted?” 

 

“How did you know?” _Well_ , Robin thought, _I guess I’ve been making it pretty evident._

 

“Lucky guess.” Slade said. “Well, you can call me whatever you like, as long as I can call you Robin. Do we have a deal?” 

 

Robin tensed, then relaxed himself. Just because Slade had used the same words as he had when he was making Robin his apprentice, or trying to, didn’t mean he knew who Robin was. “Deal. I was wondering why you hadn’t asked my name, actually…” 

 

“Clearly I never intended to call you by it.”

 

“Robin it is.”

 

 Dick gave Slade another passionate, lingering kiss. To his surprise, Slade was obedient, keeping his hands where he should have them. Most men immediately put their arms around him, and while that was lovely in practice, the theory was they wouldn’t be able to help themselves from even more. So far Dick had found it true that if he broke house rules enough, those men would begin to take his kindnesses for granted… but kissing was against house rules as well, at least for the men to initiate, though they didn’t say anything about Dick initiating it himself. 

 

Dick situated himself, never breaking the kiss, so his cock was rubbing deliciously on Slade’s through the fabric of their outfits. He was studying his behavior. Slade was alike in some ways in making love than he was in battle. Competitive, matching Dick move per move, but less aggressive than in a fight. Passionate, like he was when Dick got a rise out of him, and confident, as always. After the first guttural moan, Dick paused. 

 

“Having fun?” He teased. Slade’s eye was closed, but he grinned. 

 

“Naturally. However I have a nasty habit of looking a gift horse right between the teeth. I assume you have rules against direct lip contact. Why break house rules with me?” 

 

“It’s fine as long as I start it.” Dick said, a shrug in his voice. Then he began to attack Slade’s neck mercilessly. “I’m assuming,” He said between sucks and lingering kisses, “That since your work… ah, uniform… covers the whole body…” 

 

“Yes, of course. No need for secrecy. Mark wherever you like.” 

 

Dick thrust against Slade and Slade arched his neck back, just as Robin had wanted. He sucked harder at the patch of skin there, continuing his grinding. Unfortunately Slade was proving to have a high libido and an equally lofty climaxing point. He was barely hard, but clearly he was having a great time with the kissing. Dick checked where his hands were, realising again that he couldn’t feel them petting his body, and saw Slade was grasping the cushions with all his might- one side had begun to rip. This would take more than neck kisses, and Dick wasn’t about to give up. Besides, many men came to talk, to connect, and it was still an excellent opportunity to get some information out of Slade. 

 

“So,” Dick said, moving down to Slade’s chest and toying with a nipple through the fabric with two fingers. Slade moaned. “You have any big plans for Jump City?” 

 

Slade chuckled. “Now you really sound like the Boy Wonder.” He said in a voice even deeper than usual, dripping with lust. 

 

“Just making conversation. If you’d rather I shut up, I will.” Dick pushed Slade’s shirt up at the hip, exploring his chest past the nipple, but leaving it on. He glanced up to admire some of the lovely hickies he was painting into Slade’s skin. 

 

Apparently the shirt was bothering Slade, and he removed it before fixing his eye on Robin. “Not at all. I prefer to talk. Keeps my mind occupied. As for plans, I can’t share them, but I’ll let you in on a secret. Most of my chaos revolves around getting under Robin’s skin.” 

 

“You’re flirting with Robin by blowing up buildings?” Dick asked in surprise, forgetting his seductive tone. 

 

“I see you’re truly shocked.” Slade said. Dick licked his nipple, half-lidding his eyes. Slade was right. He was focused too much on his interrogation, and he wasn’t playing the game. Slade moaned and continued. “Mmm…. Well, Robin and I have an extremely strange relationship. We’re playing.” 

 

“Does **he** know that?” Dick asked casually, then he sucked on the nipple, let it go with a pop, and transferred to the left one. 

 

“I very much doubt it. He seems thus far unaware of my… affection.” 

 

“Can’t you two send each other flowers like everyone else? My cousin’s place was torched in that fire last week.” Robin smiled as he left a trail of wet kisses down Slade’s muscled stomach. He was going to move on, but decided at the last moment he’d rather not, and began to bite and lick the ridges along Slade’s skin, paying special attention to scars. For the first time, Slade’s hands left the sheets, but before Dick could say anything he had returned them to the couch. “Close one. You’re being _very_ good.” 

 

“No sense at all in upsetting you.” Slade purred. 

 

“Robin?” Dick prompted.

 

“Ah, yes, I doubt Robin would accept flowers from me. I tried to kill his friends once.” 

 

_Once?!_

 

“Why the hell?” Robin asked. He grit his teeth and moved down, remembering quite suddenly why he had wanted to get away from Slade sooner rather than later. 

 

“My need to taste him has often outweighed the greater senses.” Slade said, in a tone that suggested he was admitting something. Dick knew that tone well, not from criminals, but from clients. 

 

He cracked a little smile, and, the knowledge that Slade had given him a tidbit to tuck away fresh in his mind, he moved down and bit Slade’s thigh, hard. If it was meant as a punishment, Slade didn’t take it as one. He bucked up and groaned low and lusty, and his cock twitched and grew. Robin had to chuckle. 

 

“So… you like that?” 

 

“Risky, Robin.” 

 

Dick mentally reminded himself that Slade was merely nicknaming him that. “I live for risk.” 

 

“I see that. Seems I chose the right man for the job.” 

 

Robin bit into the other thigh. They were thick and juicy just like he loved to see. Meaty. How delicious. 

 

“God you make me hard, Robin.” 

 

“Do you like it when I hit you, Slade?” Robin whispered sensually. 

 

Slade moaned, his eyes flickering shut. He hissed, “Yesss…” 

 

Interesting. Not that Robin could do it now. It would be a dead giveaway. He might be able to smack him… “You want to be abused? Beaten?” 

 

Slade laughed aloud. “Beaten? How so?” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you **win**.” 

 

“Don’t challenge me, boy. You might not like what you see.” 

 

“Mmmm…” Robin ground against Slade again, letting their contained cocks have a taste of possibilities. “I can feel the danger in your voice, Slade… I bet you’d love to fuck me.” 

 

Rather than loose control and buck up, Slade went downwards, using Dick’s own gravity to further the sensation. Robin recognised the tactic and suddenly his senses returned. Fuck. He’d been enjoying himself. He couldn’t let himself start to have… fun.

 

“Is that an offer?” 

 

Fuck. Fuck. Deep water, deep water! “Never said so, did I?” Slade gripped the couch harder. The fabric tore. Dick laughed to break the tension a little. “Oops.”

 

“Mmm, don’t rile me up. I’m more dangerous than you seem to be giving me credit for. If I snap, I have to warn you, I won’t stop.” 

 

Dick knew this thinly veiled threat should worry him, but there was instead the tingle of excitement in his chest and in his groin. “Maybe it’s you who should rile me up…” 

 

“I guarantee you will regret it if you push me towards the edge. Back off, Robin.” 

 

Robin’s cock twitched. “So tell me what I _should_ do.” 

 

Slade considered this for a second, much to Robin’s chagrin. He hadn’t expected Slade to take the order seriously in the least, but simply to give him a command to ride or fuck or suck him off that would have sent Robin thrusting mindlessly against him. 

 

….

 

 _Probably for the best._ He thought. 

 

“Do something you like,” Slade said at last.

 

“Something I… I don’t know if you’re willing to do that, Slade.”

 

“Are you a sadist? I don’t mind.” 

 

“Uhh… obviously you don’t,” Robin said, and squeezed where he’d bitten Slade’s thigh and Slade’s head tilted back as he sucked in breath. The fabric on the couch tore again. “But no, I… something else.” 

 

Slade chuckled. “The only way to find out is to tell me, or to test it. Which do you prefer?” 

 

Well, at least Slade would probably end the session if he did _that_. Robin took a deep breath, then he made himself small and hugged Slade around the middle, his cock rubbing against his leg, the only part of Slade that was still wearing clothing. “I want to try, Daddy…” Robin whispered. 

 

He had expected Slade to push him off, but all he did was give a guttural moan. With that, Robin suddenly remembered his words… “I might even become like a father to you…” and to say now that he thought Robin was handsome, and to engage a sex worker that looked like Robin, and acted most like Robin, and even to be calling him “Robin…” It all slid together the same time as Slade’s response reverberated in  Dick’s ear. 

 

“Then rub off on me, boy. Make **Daddy** feel good.” 

 

Dick couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He sat up on Slade immediately and started to hump his pants. Slade’s hands flew up and gripped the back of the couch bed as Dick began to moan, “Daddy! Daddy! Oh, Daddy!” In reply, he chanted, “Robin! Yes, fuck, Robin! Robin!!” Both of them grew louder as Dick reached his climax, and though Slade didn’t cum, the picture of Dick getting off was most amusing to him. 

 

As Robin came down, Slade said, “I’ve never seen a man of the night such as yourself climax from a client. First time for everything, I suppose.” 

 

“It’s not typical,” Robin admitted between pants. 

 

“I wonder if you might let me keep your ruined underwear, for a fee?” 

 

Robin peeled off his shorts and underwear in one go, then threw the underwear at Slade. “All I want in payment is for you to find a new profession.” 

 

Slade chuckled. 

 

 

There was radio silence from Slade for a week. 

 

Two weeks. 

 

Three. 

 

Nothing on the scanners. Well, it wasn’t unusual. Just that Robin knew this time, really _knew_ , that he was in town. But only silence. 

 

Until he showed up at the club again, requesting “his Robin.” No one had known who that was, until Jessie asked if he meant Jason. 

 

“The kid at the bar the other day? A few weeks back? Said he’s give you a private?” 

 

“That’s the one.” 

 

She grinned. “Jason!” 

 

Dick saw Slade at the bar as he turned towards Jessie’s call, and he sauntered over. “Slade? How can I help you today?” 

 

“Oh, I thought we might play a bit. What happened to ‘Daddy?’” 

 

“After the collapsed building last Tuesday? I’ll think about it.” 

 

“Well, it wasn’t me, so you can think about it on the way to the couch I’ve already torn.” 

 

“Wasn’t you? Isn’t that what they all say?” 

 

“Do I need to march you to Titan’s Tower to prove it?” 

 

Dick came up close enough for a kiss to reply. He took the umbrella from Slade’s drink and sucked on the tip. “I believe you.” He whispered at last. Jessie looked on with interest. “So you’ve found a new profession?” Dick asked, though he knew it was too soon to tell. 

 

“Well, we’ll see. It depends.” 

 

“On?” 

 

“How long you can entertain me, of course, Little Bird.” They shared a grin. 

 

Then they shared the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Personally, in this story I intended to keep that Slade doesn’t know that this is Robin. However, interpret however you’d like. Also I ended up not even liking it… but I figured it’s not use not to post it. Maybe some of you will like it. If so, please review!


End file.
